Just A Girl From the USA
by Alexandra5
Summary: This is a fic about a 6th year named Alexandra,who moves from USA to England. It is my first fanfic, and it is now on hold. As I'm trying to somehow make it better. I hope that is possible...
1. The Train

A/N:*Walks to the front of the audience as her name is called, she stands in front of the microphone* Thanks Will! So, here I am presenting this first chapter of my first fanfic. So, I know I have to make some statements first *She pulls out a little paper from her jacket* Oh, yes…I only own the characters that aren't mention in the 'Harry Potter' series, such as: Alexandra Collins, Jim Tikveel, Peter Grant, Dennis McFarland, Eddie Jones, Caitlin Bones, and any others which may appear, and, don't worry, I'll mention them. I, for this reason will not sell, or publish anything that may appear in this story. I don't own the title, which was used in a really good movie, by the way. So, without further adue (sp?) her I present:  
~Chapter One~  
The Train  
  
Alexandra was nervous as she got on the platform. Who wouldn't be? It was her first year at Hogwarts, but not her first year at a wizardry school. She had been going to Salem (U.S.A) for five years, but her family had moved back to England because her mom missed being in her "home-country". So she had arranged for her dad, who was a Muggle, to get a job. They had moved during that summer.  
  
She kissed her mom and her little brother Brian goodbye, took her trunk and began walking towards the train, searching for an empty compartment.  
  
When she finally found one, she couldn't get her trunk through the door. That was kind of embarrassing because people starting to stare at her. Suddenly, a tall boy walked over to her, put her trunk on its side and pushed it into the compartment.  
  
"Umm...Thanks, I thought I was going to die of embarrassment out there," she said.  
  
"Well, to tell you a secret, the same thing happened to me on my first day," he said.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Alex said, "I'm Alex. Alex Collins."  
  
"I'm Roger Davies. Isn't Alex a boys' name?"  
  
"Well, yes, but my name is Alexandra and it is so long that people just call me Alex."  
  
"Oh, all right. Wait, I've never seen you before and you seem to big to be a new year, are you a transfer?"  
"Yep, I am. I'm from the USA. But anyways, thanks for helping me, but I think you've got friends waiting for you," she said, turning around, and walking into the compartment.  
  
"Are you trying to get rid of me?" he asked, following her.  
  
"Oh no! Not at all, it's just, I thought; this guy probably has a lot of friends, he won't want to stay with me, so be as nice as you can and thank him."  
  
"Well, to tell you something, it didn't come out that nice. By the way, what makes you think I have 'a lot' of friends?"  
  
"I don't know. You just seem like that kind of guy."  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"You know, the 'leader', the captain of the Quidditch Team, the guy every girl wants to be with, the cool guy, the..."  
  
"Yes, OK, I get your point. For your information, I am not that 'kind of guy', although I am the Captain of the Quidditch Team." He said the last part with a proud smile.  
  
Alex smiled; he really seemed like that kind of guy.  
  
"So," Roger said after a pause, "can I stay here or do I still have to go?" (He was still standing in the doorway.)  
  
"Yes, of course you can stay, that way you can tell me some things about Hogwarts", Alex said excitedly. She put her glasses on and began reading Hogwarts: A History.  
  
"Sure, let me go get my trunk," he said.  
  
In less then five minutes he was back with a huge brown trunk. "Wow! I'm guessing, either you don't know how to save some space or you have a huge wardrobe," she said, giggling.  
  
He smiled. "It would be the second thing. My mum made me some sweaters over the summer."  
  
"Yep, I know just how that is, my mom did the same thing once. I had to leave one and she freaked out. So, do you have any siblings?"   
  
"Nope, I'm just an only child. You?"  
  
"Yes, a little brother named Brian. He's coming next year."  
  
"Any ideas of which house you may be in?"  
  
"I guess Hufflepuff, my mom was in it."  
  
"Your dad too?"  
  
"Oh, no, my dad's a Muggle."  
  
"Ah, half blood. One bit of advice - don't tell any Slytherins."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Didn't your mom tell you!" he sounded a little preoccupied.  
  
"What? That most of them turned to the Dark Side and that they can't stand half bloods and Muggle borns like me? Who cares?!" Roger pulled a strange face as if he was telling a wall to watch out instead of a person. "You know, I won't tell them voluntarily, only if they ask for it!"  
  
"But why?" he finally got out.  
  
"Why? Hasn't anyone ever told you never to be ashamed of what you are or where you come from?"  
  
"No, actually they haven't."  
  
"Well. It's true, and it's a very important lesson, too. By the way, which house are you in?" Alex asked.  
  
"Ravenclaw."  
  
After that they talked about family and the differences between their countries. Everything was fine, until they started talking about Quidditch…  
  
"The Chudley Cannons are much better then the Purple Dragons, they have an excellent seeker!" Roger said.  
  
"They may have O'Malley, but that doesn't make it a better team. The Purple Dragons only have a slight problem with the Beaters," Alex said, "and they already found replacements for them."  
  
Roger looked as if he was trying very hard to come up with something, but finally he said, "Ok, you win. I can't find a answer for that one." Alex stuck out her tongue, and they both started laughing. Alex looked out the window; she saw it was getting dark.  
  
"What's wrong?" Roger asked.  
  
"Nothing...it's just we're almost at Hogwarts, and I've got to get changed," she answered. "Could you please turn around?" she added, and began taking her robes out of her trunk.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because...you don't expect me to get changed in the corridor, do you?"  
  
"Nope, actually here we have restrooms for that," Roger said, smiling. Alex turned slightly red.  
  
"Oh." Alex said simply, "Where are they?"  
  
"You turn right, walk until the end of the corridor. It's the door on the left."  
  
"Thanks." She took all her clothes and walked out. When she reached the restrooms and opened the door, she had to stand in the doorway for a while because it was filled with all kinds of perfume.  
  
"Hi!" a voice said. "Who are you?"  
  
Alex could barely breath, it was as though something had turned the perfume into a gas and sprayed it all over the restroom. She had never liked it very much, although her mom had forced her to wear it on occasions when they had to go to important parties.  
  
"I'm---Alex," she said in-between gasps for air.  
  
"I'm Lavender and this is Parvati," the girl said, pointing at her friend. "So, are you a transfer or just a tall first year?" The two girls giggled at this joke. Alex just smiled weakly.  
  
I have to get out of here, she thought, otherwise I'll die of lack of oxygen.  
  
"Alex... Alex!" Lavender said, "You didn't answer my question!" Apparently she wasn't used to that because her giggling face now looked kind of serious.  
  
"Oh! -Sorry-I'm-A-Transfer-Sorry-Got-to-Go." she blurted and, still holding her stuff, she walked out of the bathroom, back to the compartment. She just burst in and started to take of her shirt (she had another one underneath, it was a cold day).  
  
"Wow!" She heard Roger say. "As much as I've dreamed of this, I want to know what's wrong."  
  
"What?" Alex asked, beginning to take of her shoes.  
  
"Well, you burst in here and start to undress. Is that normal American-girl behavior?"  
  
"Oh, no, it's just...I went to the bathroom and there were two girls in there who seemed to breathe perfume instead of air."  
  
"You mean the air was so full of perfume you could barely breathe?"  
  
"Yep, so I thought, I prefer for a boy to see me naked than to stay there and die."  
  
Roger's eyes got dreamy; "I get to see you naked?"  
  
"No," she said, in an obvious tone. "You'll have to turn around."  
  
"Bugger!" Roger said. He grinned and turned to the window. "Ok, you can get changed!"  
  
Alex crossed her arms. "Hey, mister smarty pants, face the door." They both laughed. Roger turned to the door, and she began to change.  
  
"So, I can see you have experience in this. Did you have a lot of male friends at Salem?" Roger asked.  
  
"Yes, actually..." Alex thought for a moment, "I only had male friends."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Done! You can turn around!" she said." Because...have you ever seen a girl who would skate and not cry after she broke a nail?"  
  
Roger laughed. Suddenly he stopped and realized what Alex and just said. "You skate?!?!" (He was half blood too).  
  
"Yep," she said with a proud smile.  
  
"Wow! Who taught you? Where did you practice?"  
  
"We had a little skating park."  
  
"Wow, bloody hell!! Snape and Filch would go mad if we had one of those!!"  
  
"Who are Snape and Filch?"  
  
"Snape is the Potion teacher. You wouldn't want to annoy him; he's the head of Slytherin and hates anyone who isn't from his house. And Filch, he is the caretaker. He makes sure that no one breaks the rules."  
  
Alex sighed. "Wow, this is going to be some year, isn't it?" Roger nodded. "In which year are you, by the way?"   
  
"Sixth, you?"  
  
"Me too! Maybe we'll have a class together!"  
  
"That would be great!" said Roger, and suddenly he went as red as a tomato, "Alex, do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Nope," she said calmly, "do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"No," he went back to his normal color. "Has anyone ever proposed?"  
  
"Yes." She didn't look at all cheerful, saying this.  
  
"Was it nice?"  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
"Tell me!" he said eagerly.  
  
She smiled. "OK, but you'll have to promise you won't tell anyone."  
  
He put his hand on his heart. "I promise."  
  
"Well, remember I asked you if you were that 'kind of guy'?" Roger nodded. "Well, we had a boy like that in Salem, his name was Christian Stevens. He was the Quidditch Captain of Kirk Castle. That was one of our houses," she added, when she saw that Roger was about to ask her what that was. "I was in Cathair Castle. Well, Christian was kind of cute, but he wasn't really nice, he was arrogant and would tease people a lot. I always tried to avoid him, because everywhere he went, a crowd of girls and friends followed him. But he always seemed to follow me. He would be in the skate park on the weekends and he didn't skate. When I was walking through the halls, I would always hear his crowd walking next to him. One day, I went to the library, I had this huge Transfiguration test the next day. Someone walked into the library and sat next to me, I turned to see it, and was him. When I went to grab my stuff to leave, he leaned in and kissed me. Well, it wasn't exactly a kiss. It didn't even last five seconds, because I pulled away and slapped him across the face." Roger laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Alex said, smiling.  
  
"Nothing.... go on," he answered.  
  
"Well, a week later, he found me, grabbed me and dragged me to the grounds. He said something like, 'You're not like other girls, you don't care what people think about you, you don't hang with girls, you skate, you don't wear makeup, that's why I like you.' I told him I didn't like him, but that we could be friends, only if he promised not to bug anyone else and never kiss me again."  
  
"So, after that you were friends?"  
  
"Yep, and it was a beautiful friendship," Alex said, and sighed.  
  
"Why aren't you friends anymore?" Roger asked.  
  
"Well, on our last day, on the train, he kissed me again. He had promised he would not do that. When you break a promise, it's like breaking a bond between you and the person, so we aren't friends anymore."  
  
"Wow, you're pretty strict," Roger said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
The minute after those words left his mouth, the train stopped at Hogsmeade.  
  
"Well, I have to go with the first years. Wish me luck!" Alex said nervously. To her surprise, instead of wishing her luck, he hugged her.  
  
"Thanks," she said hugging him back. "I'm sure this'll bring good luck."  
  
"You're welcome. It's a tradition in my family to hug people instead of wishing them good luck."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they say that with a hug you can transmit the good luck."  
  
"Cool! I'll remember that," she said, smiling.  
  
A/N: Hi! Well, thanks Sarah for beta-ing this chapter, without you this wouldn't have been possible. 


	2. Sorting Out More Then Houses

A/N: I hope you guys like it so far, please review!! Again thanks o Sarah for betaing it!   
  
~Chapter 2~  
Sorting out more then houses  
  
  
They stepped of the train, and they both took separated ways. Alex went over to a giant, whose name was Hagrid. They had to step in little boats that took them over a lake. It was a beautiful trip; she could see the castle, and the stars shinning above it.   
  
When they arrived, they were all led into a big room, and through a big Oak door. After this big Oak door she could see, what was called, the Great Hall. It had 4 tables, each corresponded to a house, and in front of those all, a horizontal table with all the teachers. Suddenly the group stopped walking, the witch who had led the way, Prof. McGonagall, went to a door at the right of the teachers' table. She returned with a three-legged stool with a hat on it, which she put in front of the big table.  
  
"Now, each of you will be called, you come here put the hat on and sit on the stool. Arcandike, Steven," she said.  
  
All of the first years were sorted, until it was finally her turn. She was the only one standing, except for Prof. McGonagall, of course.   
  
Then Dumbledore stood up, and said, "This is Alexandra Collins, she has been transferred from Salem, in the United States of America, she is in 6th year, she will now be sorted in a house…Prof. McGonagall."  
  
"Sixth year," the witch said, "Collins, Alexandra."  
  
She walked over to the stool, put the hat on and sat down. She could hear the hat mumbling, but couldn't hear it that entirely well; suddenly it yelled "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Alex could not have been more happier, she walked over to the cheering table and sat between a girl named Cho Chang and the other one named Caitlin Bones, they were both 7th years.  
  
They introduced themselves, and when she turned to look at the table again it was full of food.  
  
She could not remember having such a great time. She ate like a pig, and talked to people who kept asking her about Salem, she told them everything she knew, and about skating too.   
  
Roger came too. "You made it!" Roger said, with a big grin.  
  
"Yes, and I'm sure it's all because of the hug you gave me," she said smiling.  
  
"Well, I could not say you're not right," he said in a serious tone of voice. They both laughed.  
  
Suddenly Alex noticed people were starring at them. "Roger, didn't you say that you were not 'that kind of guy'?"  
  
"Which one…Oh! Yes that one, yes, why?" He said, with his mouth full of food.  
  
"Because those girls are staring at me furiously," Alex said looking in his eyes, and moving her head to a couple of girls.  
  
Roger turned, and as a matter of fact, girls were staring, but the minute he had turned they had began smiling. He went a little red, and then turned to Alex again.  
  
She bent over and whispered in his ear, "You want to have a little bit fun with them?"  
  
Roger smiled to himself, and said, "Of course".  
  
They both smiled at each other, then Alex took his hand and put it on the table, so everyone could see, people really starting staring. She then came up with an excellent move to keep everyone's mouth hanging; she kissed him on the cheek.   
  
Then she stood up, still holding Roger's hand, and they walked out of the Great Hall.  
When they got out of the Great Hall, they both burst into laughter.  
  
"Did you see the looks on their faces?" Alex said.  
  
"Yes, specially when you kissed me on the cheek, excellent move!"  
  
"Thanks, " she said, after she'd stopped laughing, "I had to do that sometimes in Salem, when girls stared so much at my friends, it would bug them."  
  
When Roger had stopped laughing, people had already begun to walk to their Common Rooms.  
  
"Shall we?" Roger said, offering her his arm.  
  
"Yes, we shall. But I won't take your arm."  
  
"Well, in that case, just follow me."  
  
They went through a lot of passages, moving staircases and behind some paintings. They finally reached a blue carpet. "Pigtails!" Roger said, the carpet rolled up, showing a door, Roger pushed it and they went inside a big square room.   
  
"Wow! It's beautiful. Who decorated it so well?"   
  
"House-elves."  
  
"Oh, they really work their asses off in this castle, don't they?" They walked over to two chairs in front of the fire.  
  
"Well, they don't have very big asses to work off, do they?" Roger sniggered.  
  
They both laughed. Suddenly the whole Common Room went silent, and people starting staring, whispering and pointing at them. There were a lot of furious looks from girls, and some grinning faces from boys.  
  
"What's wrong?" Alex whispered to Roger, barely moving her head.  
  
"I don't know," Roger answered.  
  
After 5 minutes went by, Alex couldn't stand it anymore. She turned, to be sitting kneeled on her chair with her chest against the leaning of the chair.  
  
"Ok, anyone care to tell me, what the hell is going on?" She said, this time the Common Room went so silent you could've hear a needle fall, if someone had dropped one.  
  
Suddenly a boy said, "It's just…we were wondering if you and Roger are dating?"  
  
Alex started laughing; everyone was looking at her as if she had gone mad. Roger saw furious glances from girls, and then he looked at his friends.  
  
"Where did you get that idea from, Jacob?" He said.  
  
"Well, you whispered at each other at dinner and then she kissed you on the cheek," Jacob said, as Roger began to laugh.   
  
When Alex stopped laughing, there was still no one moving in the whole Common Room.  
  
"We were just messing with you, I mean, we saw the girls faces and thought we could mess a little bit. I never thought you would not accept the fact that Roger was taken girls!" she explained. There were a lot of relieved faces, especially from girls. "What did you think that Roger was gay?"  
  
Jacob mumbled something that sounded like, "Actually we thought he was…."  
  
"So, you are saying that you and Roger were just joking? That you are not really dating?" a girl said, Alex noticed it was Caitlin, the girl from dinner.  
  
"Nope Caitlin, he's still free. And I'm sure he would not want to be attached to a girl like me anyway."  
  
Roger, who had stopped laughing, went really red, as a couple of girls began to smile at him again.   
  
Then a boy yelled, "Who would not like to be with you?"  
  
"Well, thank you! I'm flattered, but I'm sure you're not my type," Alex said back, not really knowing whom she was talking to.  
  
After that the whole Common Room returned to it's normal volume, and Alex and Roger began talking about Quidditch again. Suddenly a group of boys walked over to them.  
  
"Ehm…Alex, is it? Sorry for interrupting, I'm Peter Grant."  
  
"Yes, it is Alex. Hi Peter. Doesn't matter, Roger here was trying to convince me that soccer is a lame sport," she said rolling her eyes, "So, what's up?"  
  
"We wanted to know if you could show us your 'scaring', you were talking about at dinner." Peter said.  
  
"Scaring? Oh! You mean my skating," the boys nodded, "Sure, but first introduce yourselves."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, we forgot!" Peter said.   
  
"Well, I'm Jim Tickveel," one boy said stretching out his hand. He was kind of cute he was a tall, brown eyes, brown spiked up hair, and wore glasses. Alex took his hand; he had soft skin.  
  
"Eddie Jones," another boy said . He had blond, kind of long, hair, it reached his ears. Blue eyes and was really thin.  
  
"Dennis McFarland," she recognized, from his voice, that this was the boy who had yelled at her.  
  
"Hey! I was wrong you're not that far away from being my type!" she said. Dennis went red, and the other boys laughed. Dennis was tall, tanned, he had green eyes and light brown hair, also spiked and she just loved spiked hair.  
  
"So…let me go get my skate," she wanted to run upstairs, but suddenly she remembered she didn't know which staircase to take. She approached a girl who's name was, apparently, Stephanie, because her friends kept calling her Stephi.  
  
"I'm sorry," Alex said, the girl turned around and smiled, but apparently a few of her friends still didn't believe that Alex wasn't dating Roger, because they shot furious looks at her.  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
"Ehm…I wanted to know…which staircase do I have to take to go to my room?"  
  
"Oh! You are in sixth, right?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"You have to take the left staircase, the third door at your left."  
  
"Thanks," she said and ran upstairs.   
  
She entered the room behind the door. She couldn't believe it. It was a beautiful room. It had six beds, with curtains and everything, at each end of the bed there was a trunk, she saw hers at the end of the last bed from the right. She walked over to it and got her skateboard out.   
  
She was about to walk outside the room, but she couldn't help notice the fact that something bothered her about her bed. So, she decided to take a little peek behind the curtains. Then she noticed, the curtains were closed, at no other bed the curtains were closed.   
  
She walked over to her bed opened her curtains, and wished she wouldn't have looked. There were a boy and a girl looking extremely nervous, on her bed were a T-shirt and a bra.  
  
"Ehm…," Alex said, "Hi! And you are…"  
  
"Ehm…I'm Jordan." The boy said.  
  
"Alyssa." The girl said.  
  
"Well, Jordan and Alyssa, I'm afraid you have two options…One: You can keep using my bed, ehm…to do whatever you were doing," she said this last part with kind of a laugh in her voice, "and I'll go ask everyone in the Common Room, if it's normal that you two use people's bed and not your own. Or two: You can go take a shower, because I'm thinking you'll need it, and go down to the Common Room, and we'll all act like nothing happened."   
  
They looked at each other, finally Alyssa said, "We take the second option."  
  
"Very intelligent choice!" Alex said, as if they had just made a deal to buy a car. "Now, go on, out of here."  
  
The couple stood up, Jordan grabbing his T-Shirt and Alyssa her bra. They were half way to the bathroom when Jordan turned and said, "By the way, we were just snogging, not having sex."  
  
Alyssa punched him in the arm. "What?!" Jordan said, "She thought were having sex, I had to make that clear!"   
  
Alex laughed, "Yep, don't worry, I won't tell anyone…by the way, my name is Alexandra!" She said as she walked out of there. She walked downstairs with her skateboard in her hand. It was purple with fuchsia, those were her favourite colours, and it also had her name written on it in rainbow colours.  
  
She walked over to the boys. "Here I am," she said.  
  
"What took you so long?" Roger asked.  
  
"Oh, no, nothing. A little inconvenience with my bed." All the boys put weird faces. "Doesn't matter. So, you wanted to see my skateboard, here it is." She handed it to them.   
  
Peter took it, and they were amazed. They were staring at it for 5 minutes, and asked Alex a lot of questions.   
  
After like, an hour answering questions, Alex was pretty tired.  
  
"Well, boys, I'm tired, had along day, bye!" she turned to walk upstairs, but Dennis made a last question, "When are you going to show us?"  
  
She turned, "What?"  
  
"Your skating skills," Jim said.  
  
"Oh! Your in the same year as me, aren't you?" Alex said.  
  
"Yep, all sixth years," Dennis said.  
  
"Ok, then tomorrow at lunch."   
  
"You promise?"  
  
"Yes, I do," she said and ran upstairs.  
  
  
Up, in the dorms, she found Alyssa sitting in her own bed, reading a book. She looked up and said, "Hi! I used a cleaning spell on your bed."  
  
"Thanks!" she was really tired and not very in a mood to enhance in a conversation, but couldn't help asking her... "So, did you and Jordan enjoyed my bed?" she said, while putting on her pyjamas.  
  
Alyssa went really red, "I'm really sorry!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry!" Alex said, crawling into her bed. "I'm kind of used to it…."  
  
"How are you used to…that?" Alyssa interjected.  
  
Alex laughed. "It's just my friends at Salem, used to bring girls into my bed instead of their own," Alyssa put on a weird face. "Well, anyways, I'm tired, goodnight!"  
  
"Goodnight." 


	3. First Day At Hogwarts

~Chapter 3~  
First day at Hogwarts  
  
  
  
Alex woke up around 7:30 am, probably because she was really nervous to start her first day at Hogwarts. She took a quick shower, and dressed into her uniform and robes.   
  
Alex walked downstairs, to the Common Room, with a book in her hand and her glasses on, and sat on a couch in front of the fire. About 15 minutes later people began to walk down the stairs, and Roger came along too.  
  
"Hi Alex!" he said, "Ready to begin your first day at Hogwarts."  
  
She closed her book and walked over to him, "Yep, I'm a tiny bit nervous, but I'm sure that'll pass."  
  
"Yes, it probably will, " he said stretching out.  
  
"Roger..." she said in a small voice.  
  
"Yes?" Now he was looking straight to her.  
  
"Can I hug you?"  
  
He kind of stared at her, "Sure..." she walked over and hugged him, "What's wrong?" he added.  
  
"Nothing, it's just I used to hug my best friend, Erik, every morning."   
  
"You miss your friends don't you?"  
  
"Yea," she broke the hug, "Can I hug you every morning?"  
  
"Sure!" he felt kind of proud a girl would ask him that, he felt really close to her.   
  
She looked him in the eyes; "I've known you for such a short period, yet I feel as if I have known you my whole life."  
  
"Me too!"  
  
(((A/N: Sorry for the mushiness part, put I was a bit gloomy)))  
  
As they walked down to get breakfast, Roger told Alex as much as he could remember of what his friends had said about her.  
  
"Eddie thought you were 'pretty cool', but he thinks that of most girls…Peter kept talking about how much girls he could impress if you told him how to skate," he thought for a moment, "actually that's all he said, it's just it took him so long to say it…"  
  
Alex laughed, "Why?"  
  
"Because he kept being interrupted by Jim or Dennis…if Peter said 'her brown eyes are nice', Jim, or Dennis, would correct him," he put a dreamy voice," 'actually her eyes are brown with a little grey in the middle with a deep ocean blue circle around them'."  
  
Alex walked a little back, and looked into a big mirror that hung in the corridor, she took her glasses out of her pocket and watched more closely, she then put her glasses away and walked back to Roger.  
  
"What was that?" Roger said sniggering.  
  
"What was what?"  
  
"The mirror thing..."  
  
"Oh! It's just I was checking if your friends were right."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"Yep, they are."  
  
"I told you, they are obsessed with you, " they both laughed.  
  
Without noticing they reached the Great Hall. They walked over to Eddie, Jim, Peter and Dennis. Alex sat between Jim and Dennis. They quickly started up a conversation about music.  
  
"What is Muggle music like?" Peter asked.  
  
"It depends there are a lot of types," Alex said.  
  
"Like...?"  
  
"Well, you have Rock, Punk, Hip-Hop, Funk, Pop, Romantic, etc." Roger said.  
  
"Too much, I prefer simple wizard music," Jim said.  
  
"But that's because you haven't heard it, do you?" Alex asked.  
  
"Nope, but how do you want me to hear it, we don't have those things Muggles use to listen to music."  
  
"That's true," said Alex disappointedly.  
  
"Why don't you sing some for us?" Eddie said.  
  
"Yes, why not?" Jim added, with a little bit of excitement in his voice.   
  
"I don't recommend it, I sing like hell." She said.  
  
"Hey, come on, you can't be that bad!!" Roger said.  
  
"Well, ok! Can I choose the song?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Ok...this is a Avril Lavigne song, it's pop…  
  
It's the first time I ever felt this lonely  
I wish someone would cure this pain  
It's funny when you think it's gonna work out  
'Till you chose weed over me you're so lame."  
  
She stopped; she liked to sing but never in front of more then one person, herself.   
  
Dennis said, "You sing beautiful, how could you say we were going to regret it?"  
  
"Ehm...Dennis...you think I sing well?" she asked, looking at him.  
  
"Yes, you sing great!"  
  
"Well, I don't, actually I think a 5 year old kid sings better then me."  
  
"Ok, I think someone needs to pump up some self-esteem." She heard Peter say.  
  
She laughed, "Ok, but I don't want you to lie to me, do I suck?"  
  
"Nope." Eddie said.  
  
"Not at all." Peter said.   
  
"Would I lie to you?" Roger said, she smiled, she was sure he would not lie to her.  
  
"You're great!" Jim said, again.  
  
"Yes, you definitely are!" Dennis replied.  
  
"Thanks guys!" she smiled.  
  
They kept talking until people began going to there classes.  
  
"Ok, I think it's time to go to class." She said, when she saw there were, only, 10 people left.  
  
"Yep, me too," Jim turned to Roger, "What's our first class?"  
  
"History of Magic."  
  
"Cool!" Alex said, the boys looked at her as if she was as if she was a giant squid, "What don't you like that subject?"  
  
"Ehm...wait until you meet Binns, he's the most boring teacher in Hogwarts," Roger said.  
  
They began walking out of the Great Hall, and walked a lot of stairs until Peter finally said, "Here it is!"  
  
Alex turned and saw a lot of students enter the classroom. When she entered she saw a ghost sitting at the teachers desk.  
  
"Who's that?" she said.  
  
"That's professor Binns," Peter said.  
  
"Our teacher is a ghost!!!"  
  
"I told you it would be boring," Roger said.  
  
Alex sighed and sat down, Jim sat next to her. Binns started the class, he had a very monotone voice, and Alex began to stare out the window. She was remembering Salem, her friends, the skating, the jokes, Erik…He had been her best friend for 5 years, they even dated for a month but that was too awkward, so they decided it would be better to be friends. Suddenly she felt a hand on her arm, and she woke up from her daydream.   
  
Alex turned, and saw Jim, he handed her a parchment with something written on it. It said:  
  
Hi. Are you, bored?  
  
She grabbed her quill and wrote:  
  
Yea really bored. Are you?  
  
Yes.  
  
This guy really ruined all my love for history you know!  
  
Yes, mine too.  
  
Really? You like history?  
  
Yes, it's fascinating to know how the wizards were living ages ago.  
  
I know!! Too bad it isn't only about that...  
  
Yes...so you like it so far here?  
  
Yes, it's pretty nice. All these people with funny accents;  
  
Hey! It's you Americans who speak funny!  
  
Jim and Alex kept exchanging notes until the end of class. When the bell finally rang there were a lot of relieved faces.  
  
"So, did you enjoy your History class?" Eddie said, sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, it was pretty fun," they all looked at her, "I mean, I didn't pay attention, but me and Jim had a quite interesting conversation."  
  
They boys grinned and he went very red. "Watch Out! Or you'll have to separate Dennis from him pretty soon!"   
  
They kept making fun of Dennis and Jim until they reached Transfiguration class, after that DADA and then, finally, lunch.  
  
"Oh, thank god!! I'm starving," Alex said.  
  
"No, you can't you promised you would show us your skating skills," Eddie said.  
  
"What? You can't do this to me, I have to eat!" she said, in a very melodramatic way.  
  
"A promise is promise, you said so yourself," Roger said.  
  
"I hate it when people rub those things in my face!" the boys laughed, "Ok, ok, you're right. But if I fall of the thing or anything happens you are going to pay a high price, and you'll have to give me a big meal after this."  
  
"Ok, Deal!" Roger said, shaking her hand.  
  
She turned ran up to the Common room (she got lost a few times, but finally found it), ran the stairs up got her skate and went the whole way back. When she arrived at the entrance the boys were waiting for her.  
  
"Shit!" she, suddenly, said.  
  
"Actually here in England we say Hi to people, but since you're from the USA I'll try to understand," Peter said.   
  
They all laughed, but finally Alex said, "I forgot I've a skirt, I can't skate with a skirt, man, I hate these things!"  
  
"Well, one of us can let you borrow our pants," Roger said.   
  
They all turned and looked at Dennis.  
  
"What? Oh, no! No, no, no, I'm not taking of my pants."  
  
"Come on, you are the one with the biggest pants," Eddie said, Alex snorted and Dennis blushed.  
  
"Ok," he finally said, " but you owe me this one!"  
  
"Lets go!" Alex said, "Wait! Where can we get changed?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, there are plenty of empty classrooms," Dennis said, "Just follow me."  
  
They walked the stairs up and, after a while, they found an empty classroom.  
  
"Ok, lets turn around," Alex said.  
  
Dennis handed Alex his pants, she put them on, "Ok you can turn," she said, "Do you have something sharp?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because these pants are to big, I need to make another hole in this belt… Nah! Doesn't matter lets leave it this way, by the way, aren't you summoning some pants you'll freeze."  
  
"No, it isn't that cold besides you can't notice I don't have pants on and I could not summon some pants, you imagine what it would be like if a teacher saw some pants flying!"  
  
"Yes, you are right, I really owe you."  
  
"No, don't worry, it'll be worth it to see you skate," he said smiling.  
  
"Yes, I guess it will," she said, smiling back.  
  
"I see you have recovered your self-esteem." They both laughed.  
  
"I think we better go, otherwise will miss lunch." Alex said.  
  
They ran back down, where the boys were already sitting on the floor throwing a little parchment ball to each other, when they arrived all of them stood up.  
  
"Finally! What were you doing up there?" Eddie said.  
  
"Nothing," Alex said, "Ok, guys, lets hurry I don't want to miss lunch."  
  
They all walked outside, "Ok, you better pay attention because I won't do this again, oh wait, here, hold my robe."   
  
She handed it to Peter, whom said, "Hey! Nice pants!" They boys laughed.  
  
She gave herself some impulse did a grab, an Ollie, and finally she tried to do a kick flip, but she fell in the wrong way and twisted her ankle.  
  
The boys rushed over, "What happened?" Roger said.  
  
"Well," she said with a sarcastic voice, "Normally when people do kick flips they land ON their skateboards, apparently that was to much for me, I had to land next to it and twist my ankle," they laughed and she tried to stand up, but it didn't work quite well, she fell again, but Jim nabbed her before she hit the ground.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome, now lets take you to the Hospital Wing."  
  
Peter handed passed her robes to Dennis and she asked Dennis to put her skate in her trunk and put on some pants.  
  
Roger and Jim helped her up to the Hospital Wing, while the rest went to eat lunch.  
  
"That was absolutely fantastic! I mean, even though you fell, the rest was spectacular," Roger said.  
  
"Thanks, I could teach you."  
  
"Really?" Jim said.  
  
"Yea, sure, but you'll have to find a skate though because I can't lend mine. Oh, but I've got another one..."  
  
"Brilliant!"  
  
"So, did you practice a lot to do that?"  
  
"What…the fall?" She said sarcastically, Roger gave her a look and she said, "Yes, every free time we had, Eric tried to teach me."  
  
"Ok, were here!" Roger announced.  
  
A fat little woman came out of a room on the left side of the Hospital Wing.  
  
"What happened to this girl?"  
  
Alex smiled, "I think I twisted my ankle."  
  
"Oh, Dear, you kids, always getting hurt doing stupid things," the woman let out a sigh, "Take her to that bed." She pointed at the first bed on the right.  
  
They helped her onto the bed "Well, lets see here," she took it and touched it a bit, "Yes, you really did mess this ankle up, didn't you? Let me get something for that." She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
Alex began moving her good leg in circles and looking around, "This place is huge, why do you need so much room, it's not like the whole school can get sick at the same time."  
  
The boys laughed, "What time is it?" Alex asked.  
  
"Two fifty," Jim said looking at his watch.  
  
"Oh, no! We have divination in ten minutes!" Roger said.  
  
"Guys, don't worry about me, Go!"  
  
"We can't leave you here."  
  
"Why not? It's not like I'll die if you aren't next to me."  
  
"Because you have to find the North Tower," Jim said, "The Divination classroom is there," he said before Alex asked him what that was.  
  
"Oh, shit, you're right! So, who's going to stay?"  
  
The boys looked at each other and then Roger said, "Sorry, but Jim's going to, Trelawney hates me enough already to give her one more reason to be mad at me."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure Jim won't be that boring," she said letting out a laugh.  
  
"Bye!" Roger said running off.  
  
"Bye!" Jim and Alex said together. 


	4. Divination Class

~Chapter 4~  
Divination Class  
  
  
Just as Roger had left the room, Madame Pomfrey (the nurse) came back; she had a cup of tea in one hand and a pill in the other.  
  
"Ok, my dear, now you have to take this pill with the tea, it will fix your foot in no time," she said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Oh, you're welcome dear," she said and walked back to her office.  
  
"So, Jim, you haven't told me if you have any siblings?"  
  
"Yes, I do a little sister and a big brother."  
  
"What are their names?"  
  
"Misha and Peter."  
  
"Misha, sounds like a cat name."   
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Oops, sorry, I do that all the time."  
  
"Do what? Think people's names are cat's names?" Said Jim, with a snort of laughter.  
  
"No! Say things without thinking."  
  
"Oh! Ever said something ugly to someone?" Jim said eagerly.  
  
"Yes," Alex said and laughed, "At Salem there was this boy, which was kind of ugly, and once he asked me out on a date, and I thought Eww, I rather to go out with a cow, I know it's really mean but that's what I thought, and without noticing I had said it out loud, the poor boy never asked a girl out again!"  
  
"Poor guy! How could you say that to someone?"  
  
"You see, that's the problem I don't mean to say it but I do, people say sometimes it's good to say those things straight up."  
  
"I also think so, uh, I have an idea, I'll test you!!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"It's to know what you think about the guys, I'll say the name and you have to say the first thing you think when you think about him, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Eddie."  
  
"Nice."  
  
"Roger."  
  
"Brother."  
  
"Dennis."  
  
"Cute."  
  
"Peter."  
  
"Smart."  
  
"Jim."  
  
"Funny."   
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome. Now lets see if I can walk," she got of the bed and walked a bit, "Wow, that Pomfrey nurse is absolutely amazing!"  
  
"What can you expect? She's English!"  
  
They both laughed, and walked out of the Hospital Wing, all the way to the North Tower.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"15:30."  
  
"Until what time is this class?"  
  
"17:00."  
  
"And that's the final one?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Cool! What can we do afterwards?"  
  
"Homework," he said snorting.  
  
"Yeah, right! We don't even have any."  
  
"You don't know if they're going to give us any now."  
  
"Please don't ruin my mood."  
  
They walked up the stairs, and reached the ending, "Ok, I know this castle is weird," Alex said looking around, "But this is to much, there isn't a door!"  
  
Just then a silver ladder came down, she looked up and saw the little door, "Oh!" was all she could bring herself to say.   
  
She went up behind Jim. When she entered the room, it was disgusting!!!! The room was full of some kind of perfume, just as with the bathroom in the train, she had to stand still for a moment to not get a head rush.  
  
"Ah! Here are the two visitors I was waiting for, come in!" the professor said.  
  
They sat next to Roger, whom was sitting alone, on a puffy pillow seat-type-thing.  
  
"As I was saying, you will now study lines, you'll make pairs and then each of you will draw some lines, it doesn't have to be a specific drawing, just express yourself, then afterwards, you partner will have to interpret them."  
  
"Ok, first of all this person freaks me out," Alex said turning to the boys, "And second why do we have to draw lines?"  
  
Roger lifted his index finger and began to looks threw his notes, then he took one and read, "Because, the lines we draw are to express the emotions which can be translated into words to know how we feel about certain things."  
  
"And I see you have been paying attention," Jim teased.  
  
"Hey, which house do we share this class with?" Alex said interrupting.  
  
"Slytherin," Roger said.  
  
"So, lets draw," Alex said, after a silence.  
  
They all took some parchment and quill, and began making a lot of weird lines. After a while Jim got Roger's, who got Alex', who got Jim's.  
  
"Lets see...Roger you are feeling stressed--wow and it's only our first day! -- You need to stop thinking about a certain person that's making you feel all dizzy, and... that's all I can get," Jim said.  
  
"Ok, my turn," Alex said, "Jim you have the same person thing Roger has, you've to measure your anger and start focusing more on yourself."  
  
"Ok, Alex, you are a relaxed person, you do need to order yourself a bit. And same as me you have to start focusing more on your needs than on other persons."  
  
"That's all we have to do?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"16:20"  
  
"Hey, by the way, where are the rest of the guys?"  
  
"They've got Arithmancy."  
  
"Oh! And another thing," she said leaning forwards, "who's the cute boy in the corner?"  
  
They looked in the direction Alex was looking and discovered it to be a Slytherin, but it actually looked like a nerdy Slytherin.   
  
"That's Terrence Higgs, he's a seeker at the Slytherin Quidditch Team, you wouldn't want to get involved with a Slytherin, would you?" Jim said.  
  
"Why not? He's cute, he a little bit like a nerd all on his own over there though..." said Alex thoughtfully.  
  
Jim and Roger laughed.  
  
Alex stood up, and was about to walk over to him, when Jim grabbed her arm and made her land right on him, she let out a big "Ouch!!" and the whole room went silent and turned to look at them.  
  
"Ehm...sorry," she stood up and sat on her puffy-set-type-thing, as red as she could possibly get, "Ok, what was that for?" she hissed.  
  
"You were about to go talk to him!"  
  
"Yes, so..."  
  
"Isn't that enough, he's a Slytherin!"  
  
"Oh, no! Not that Slytherin shit, Roger told me the same thing."  
  
"No, don't get me in this," Roger said lifting his hands into the air as though  
surrendering.  
  
"Well, the thing is I think you guys take this rivalry thing to serious and well...I don't and if he insults me I promise you I won't ever talk to a Slytherin again."  
  
"You really promise that?"  
  
"Yes, I do. But if he doesn't insult me, you won't ever insult a Slytherin again!"  
  
He looked shocked, "What?! No, anything but that."  
  
"Either you promise, or I'll take it back!"  
  
"Fine, I promise. I do!" he added, when she shot a furious glance at him.  
  
"Oh, how cute, you both said I do, now you're married," Roger said. They both looked at him, "Oops...Did I just said that out loud?"   
  
They rolled their eyes.  
  
She stood up and walked over to him, he looked up.  
  
"Hi, I'm Alex."  
  
"I'm Terrence," he said, and looked down again.  
  
"May I sit?"  
  
"Sure, what do you want?"  
  
"Oh... just to ask you why you were alone over here and if you needed any help?"  
  
"No, I don't need help and why I'm alone isn't any of your business."  
  
"Well, that's exactly where you are wrong, you see I know what it's like to be on your own...and it's boring, a..."  
  
"You aren't from around here are you?" the boy said interrupting.  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Well, you see normally Ravenclaws don't talk to Slytherins and Slytherins don't talk to Ravenclaws, and they absolutely, not in the best case scenario, try to help them, so where are you from?"  
  
"Salem, in the U.S.A., didn't you pay attention at the opening feast?"  
  
He smiled, "No, I was in the Hall way trying to get Pansy Parkinson off of me."  
  
"So, your not only a nerd but a popular one too!"  
  
"I'm not a nerd."  
  
"Yeah, right...you're just reading..."she twisted her head a bit to the right, "...'One thousand and one potions for all purposes' because..."  
  
"Ok, I may act like one, but I'm not, and besides that's still not of your business."  
  
"Ok, you're right, it's not...so, are you having problems with a girl?"  
  
"And why would I tell you that?"  
  
"Because I'm sure, your friends are trying to set you up with her and you hate her. And you're sitting here all alone because you don't want to sit at the same table with them, knowing they will probably keep bugging you about it."  
  
He laughed, "How do you figure that?"  
  
"Eric had that problem before we were friends."  
  
"Eric... is he your boyfriend?"  
  
"No, he was my best friend at Salem."  
  
"Oh! So, what did he do?"  
  
"Actually, the thing is, what did I do!"   
  
Just then the bell rang. "Nice talking to you Terrence!"  
  
"Wait! You have to tell me what you did!"  
  
"Maybe some other time." She said turning around.  
  
"No, please, I have to get this girl of my back!!!"  
  
"Ok, I'll help you, but you are not going to like it!"  
  
"Hey, I'll do anything, I mean really anything to make her go away!"  
  
"Ok, but you won't like it..." 


	5. Helping The Enemy

~Chapter 5~  
Helping the 'enemy'...  
  
  
Jim and Roger were standing in the Divination classroom, "Do you think she is going to do something stupid?" Roger asked.  
  
"Yes, but we don't have to worry, I'm sure she can take care of herself." Jim answered.  
  
"Yes, you are right." They were walking towards the Common Room when the suddenly heard someone cry, they turned the corner, and saw something, which made both freeze.  
  
Terrence and Alex were kissing, with everything you can involve in a kiss, next to them was Pansy Parkinson crying, suddenly she ran off. Alex pulled away from Terrence, "That girl is totally crazy!"  
  
"I told you she was, thanks for helping me."  
  
"Oh, you're welc..."  
  
"Bloody Hell! I swear I've never seen anything that disgusting."  
  
Both Terrence and Alex turned and they saw Roger and Jim.  
  
"Hi Guys, lets go!" she said as if she had never kissed Terrence.  
  
"What?" Both boys yelled at the same time.  
  
"What?" Alex asked.  
  
"Ehm...let me get this straight," said Jim, "You just kissed a Slytherin, and then you act like nothing happened?"  
  
"Ok, first of all, I thought this Slytherin thing was over..."  
  
"Well, actually it was, until you decided to kiss one!!!!" Roger practically yelled.  
  
"Oh, my god, you guys are really amazing it's just a kiss it doesn't MEAN anything!"  
  
"Ehm...I'm sorry to interrupt but she was just helping me." Terrence said, really shyly.  
  
"Yes, I heard! And what was she helping you with, pulling your tonsils out with her magical tongue?" Jim said crudely.  
  
No one said anything for a few seconds. Suddenly they all began to laugh, "Jim, where did you get that from?"  
  
He went a brilliant shade of red, "My brother said that once, because his girlfriend cheated on him..."  
  
When they calmed down. Alex explained why she and Terrence had kissed, the boys didn't accept it very much, but Alex made a puppy face and they couldn't resist. The trio said goodbye to Terrence and went back to their Common room. When they got in, they spotted Dennis, Eddie and Peter doing homework.  
  
"Hi Guys, what's that?" Alex said, looking over Eddie's shoulder.  
  
"It's called homework." Eddie said, sarcastically.  
  
"Ok," Alex said," It seems like someone isn't in a very good mood," she turned to Peter,  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about him, he's just mad because he made a complete fool of himself in front of the Slytherins."  
  
"Really," Jim said with a big grin, "Tell me Ed, what'd you do?"  
  
"Don't bug me Jim, I'm not in the mood," he answered.  
  
"What'd he do Peter?" Roger asked.  
  
"You see, Eddie is trying to renew his style, so now he wants to look like one of those 'radder' people that you told him about before, you know, so that he can get girls' attention, and he finally made it..." Peter couldn't help himself and he began to laugh so hard his face started to turn red because it wasn't receiving oxygen. Dennis joined him in laughing. While Eddie was totally red with anger;  
  
"Ok, first of all, what's a radder?" Alex said, "And second, what the hell's wrong with you, could you please finish the story!!!"  
  
"Alex," Roger said, "I think he means rapper, don't you Peter?"  
  
"Ye-Ye-Yea-that's the word," he managed to say through tears of laughter.  
  
"And why would he want to look like a rapper?" Alex asked.  
  
"I don't know, I just showed him a picture of one...oh!!" Roger said, and began to laugh.  
  
"What?" Jim asked. He was pretty pissed off now because he was the only one not understanding, besides for Alex.  
  
"Ok, yes!!!" Eddie said suddenly, " So I thought that, if I dressed like one of them, I would get more girls, so what?"  
  
"It's just the way you tried to do it," Dennis said, now finally getting to control his laughter.  
  
"Why what'd he do? Could someone pleeeeeaase tell me!!!" Jim said.  
  
"Ehm...Eddie, not to be annoying, but please don't tell me you put your pants under your ass..." Alex said.  
  
Eddie was really red now, Jim finally got it, and the other boys had stopped laughing, but they were about to start again.  
  
"Yes, I did..." he said, "and then while I was trying to walk--do you know how hard it is to walk with your pants that low--I tripped over them, when we were walking out of class, and fell in front of all the Slytherins, just to give them the spectacle of there life." And then again the laughing started.  
  
"Oh My God, that must've been awful, but how could you do that?" Alex asked. She wasn't a bit amused with the fact that he had showed all his boxers to half of the Slytherins.  
  
"What?" Eddie asked, "Aren't you going to laugh at me?"  
  
"Oh, no, these guys may, but I don't like to laugh at people, imagine it would happen to me? Besides, I kissed a guy I barely knew in the middle of a corridor, on my first day of school, that doesn't make a good impression either."  
  
Both Dennis and Peter went quiet, and Eddie just stared.   
  
"What?" Peter said.  
  
"Yes, actually, thinking about it, it wasn't all that bad, I mean no one saw it, and he was a pretty good kisser too." She thought out loud.  
  
Of course, after that she had to tell them the whole story, they didn't quite like the fact either, but what was done, was done like Alex said. 


	6. Skate Lessons & Dance Lessons

~Chapter 6~  
Skate Lessons & Dance Lessons  
  
  
  
It was 18:30 when the boys had finish making their homework and they decided to go onto the grounds, Peter asked Alex if she could teach him to skate, so she went up, and took out her two skates.  
  
As they were walking down, people would turn around to look. They finally got outside.  
  
"What's wrong with the people in this castle, they're constantly whispering, don't they have anything better to do?" Alex said, with an expression of curiosity on her face.  
  
They five boys looked at each other and responded in unison, "No."  
  
Alex laughed, "Well, that's good to know. Ok, Peter, I'm here to teach you so you better pay attention!"  
  
"Wow, your strict!" he said smiling.  
  
She smiled back, grabbed her skate and just stood on it, "Ok, come on! Do that."  
  
"What you want me to just stand on it?" he said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He laughed, "Ok..." he tried to stand on it, but kept losing his balance.  
  
Alex laughed, "You see, it's not that simple," she walked over to him, and had to stand on her skate to equal his height and help him, "Ok, now put one foot in front of the other," she put her hands on each side of his waist, "Now you've got to stay this way when I remove my hands ok?"  
  
He nodded, and when she removed her hands he was standing perfectly well on it. "Wow, thanks, what's up next?"  
  
"Now, you've got to roll," he looked at her strangely, she stood on her skate, "I mean, you've got to impulse yourself a bit, not to hard or you'll just harm yourself, just slowly. Like this..." She gave herself a little impulse and rolled a bit. He did it as well, almost losing his balance some times, but it actually went pretty well.   
  
"Good! Now put your left foot on the skate, vertically, and the right, horizontal, on the end," he did as she said, "Now make it stand, " he put a weird face," I mean, push the right foot to the ground and it will stand. Ok, that's called a Nose Grind, sort of. Now, can we leave it here, I want to play around a bit," she smiled at him after saying that.  
  
"Sure!" He took the skate he was using and went to sit with the rest of the boys, who were now watching Alex make her weird jumps, and not only the five boys but people had actually gathered near them. But Alex hadn't noticed this so she just went on with her normal routine, which included a grab, an Ollie, and of course the first failed kick flip. She stopped at this one give herself impulse again and did it good, she landed right on her skate and, in joy, she jumped on the banisters, and did a nose grind.   
  
Then she heard a lot of people applauding, she looked up and saw about 20 students. She, really red, walked up the stairs and walked over to the guys.  
  
"Can we go, please?" She added when she saw, they were grinning, a 'We're enjoying this, please lets have a little bit fun over you' grin.  
  
A boy approached her; it was Terrence, the boys immediately bolted up, grins gone.   
  
"Hey, Alex, that was great, you didn't told me you did that!"  
  
"Yes, well, ehm...you weren't supposed to find out..." she said, going red again.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"'Cause I don't like people watching, unless their friends..."  
  
"Oh, so I'm not considered a friend..." he said, smiling.  
  
She laughed, people had already gone, and so she wasn't that embarrassed anymore, "No, yes, yes you are, of course." He smiled.  
  
"Thanks again for helping."  
  
"Ok, don't worry, it was worth it." She said, smiling, he went red, "Ok guys lets go." She turned around, and they all walked into the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
  
And so the days past, Alex adapted perfectly well. She was pretty happy, and once a week she would receive a letter from her friends at Salem, and she would send one back.   
  
She also got to know Snape and, despite of loving the subject, she told the boys a few new names to call a teacher with. The 6 of them were really close, and the guys protected Alex, as if, she was their sister.  
  
She didn't have many girlfriends, because they didn't like her attitude. Once a girl had approached, while she was studying, and they began to talk, the girl asked if she had a chance with Jim, Alex looked at her, she had an awful amount of make-up on, and she said, "Well, you know, I think men prefer a real human being, instead of a mannequin." Then another time, she had punched a boy because he had intended to touch her ass that earned her month of cleaning after Potions.   
  
But besides of the cleaning after Potions, rumours began to spread that she was cheating on Roger with this boy and when he tried to end with her she had punched him. Which was a really stupid story because she wasn't even with Roger.  
  
The only girl friend she had was Alyssa (the one which she had caught in her bed with her boyfriend), they could talk late in to the night about anything, she was pretty cool.  
  
She also became a really good friend of Terrence's, although the boys still didn't trust him. Her grades were ok, and every free time she had from homework and studying, she would skate, or teach the guys. Peter was the first to do a grab, after 2 months of practising.  
  
As Halloween neared, everyone was excitedly talking about the ball. Yes, they had organised a Halloween Ball. All the girls in school kept giggling when they saw a boy, Alex was pretty sick of it, really, how stupid can girls get?   
  
A bunch of boys had already asked Alex, but she didn't want to go, she hated dancing, she sucked at it. But that wasn't the reason she told the guys, actually it was an old used excuse, the one she used, it was "Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm already going with someone."   
  
So Alex was dateless, as where Jim and Dennis. Robbie was going with Caitlin, Peter with a Gryffindor 5th year and Eddie with Susana Carmichael, a 4th year Ravenclaw.  
  
It was 4 days before the ball, and they were all sitting in the Common Room, the boys were trying to convince Alex to go to the ball.  
  
"Come on!!! You've got to go, you're the one who convinced us..."Roger said.  
  
"Yes, but that's because those girls, who apparently weren't afraid of me, asked me to hook you up with them."  
  
"Well, then we want to hook you up with someone, with who do you want to go?" Eddie said and, without Alex noticing, Dennis and Jim put eager faces.  
  
She thought for a while, and then put an evil grin on her face, "Terrence, if you want me to go, convince Terrence to ask me."  
  
Dennis and Jim's smiles immediately faded away, and Peter said, "We're not helping you go out with that jerk!"  
  
Alex smiled, "Hey! It's good to know I have influence on you, you learned a new word!!" She said the last part as if he was a little baby.  
  
"Alex, really, get serious, we want to help you..." Jim said.  
  
"Help me with what? Just deal with it; I don't like dances I never will..." she said, they were kind of getting on her nerves.  
  
"But why?" said Rodger.  
  
"Becauseicannotcandance," she mumbled. And began looking around.  
  
"What?" The 5 said in chorus.  
  
"BECAUSE I CAN'T DANCE OK!!!!!!" she yelled. Causing an uncomfortable silence in the whole common room, for about 5 seconds.  
  
"What? Wait a moment, Roger did she just said what I think she said?!" Dennis said.  
  
"Yes, I think she did..."  
  
"Wow, this is a miracle, Merlin has finally created something that our little Alex can't do," Peter said, in the same mocking voice Alex had addressed to him just minutes before.  
  
"Ok, it's not funny..." she said getting a little annoyed, but the boys kept laughing, except for Dennis, who just stared at her, "What are you staring at?"  
  
"I could teach you how to dance." None of the guys said a word.  
  
"No, you don't want to get in that mess."  
  
"Come on, you can't be that bad. Besides Dennis is the best dancer of all of us." Peter said.  
  
"Ok, first of all, if I do that I'll be doing it for you, no one else. So, that would be 2 favours you owe me..."  
  
"Ok, I'll accept the fact that you'll do it for us, you guys?" Eddie said, the rest nodded, "But with the favour thing I'm not really clear..."  
  
"Well, remember the first day, I told you that if I fell of my skate you would have to give me a big meal, well...you never did-thus you owe Dennis a favour too for lending me the pants- and then this one, so you are going to give me a big present or do me a favour..."  
  
"Ok, I pick the gift!" Roger said.  
  
"Me too!"  
"And me."  
"Add me."  
  
"And I'm thinking, yes, you still owe me a favour," Dennis said.   
  
"Ok, we'll give you something too," said Jim.  
  
"Ok, so then I'm going to have to take dance lessons. Shit, and worse then that, I'm going to have to wear a dress robe," she faked a crying and hugged Jim, who astonished just stood there and blushed.  
  
Alex looked up, "Hey! I'm crying, you know, when a woman cries you're supposed to comfort her..."  
  
She said in a mocking tone that caused Jim to turn purple, the boys laughed.  
  
"Well, guys, it's late I'm going to bed," Alex said, stretching out," I'm in need of my beauty sleep."  
  
"You don't need it," Dennis said.  
  
"Well, thank you, Hun, but you see this," She said, with an country accent, and taking a step back so they could she her completely, "Well, let me tell you, I ain't got it from nowhere…" She turned around and headed to the girls dormitories. 


End file.
